baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Hit Dice
Hit Dice, or Hit Die / HD, are mentioned in class kit descriptions as well as in some spells. For non-player creatures, HD is roughly synonymous with character level, with higher HD often representing stronger and tougher creatures. For playable characters, it’s one of the defining factors in their total Hit Points (HP). Each class has a set dice (d4, d6, d8, d10, or d12) which is rolled each time the class levels up to determine the total HP gained at that level. The character's Constitution will also affect their HP. When starting a character at Level 1, the character will always roll the maximum starting HP. The Enhanced Editions have a gameplay option (Max HP On Level Up) which automatically adds the maximum roll possible at each level up. Single Class HP Warriors *The Dwarven Defender and Barbarian class kits gain 1d12 HP per level up to level 9, plus the Constitution modifier. From level 10 onwards, they will always gain 3 HP per level. *All other Fighters, Rangers, and Paladins gain 1d10 HP per level up to level 9, plus the Constitution modifier. From level 10 onwards, they will always gain 3 HP per level. Priests *All Clerics, Druids, Monks, and Shamans gain 1d8 HP per level up to level 9, plus the Constitution modifier. From level 10 onwards, they will always gain 2 HP per level. Rogues *All Thieves and Bards gain 1d6 HP per level up to level 10, plus the Constitution modifier. From level 11 onwards, they will always gain 2 HP per level. Wizards *The Dragon Disciple class kit gains 1d6 HP per level up to level 10, plus the Constitution modifier. From level 11 onwards, they will always gain 1 HP per level. *All other Mages and Sorcerers gain 1d4 HP per level up to level 10, plus the Constitution modifier. From level 11 onwards, they will always gain 1 HP per level. Multi-Class HP When a Multi-Class character levels up, the rolled Hit Dice is divided by 2 (for double-classes) or 3 (for triple-classes). In the case of a decimal value, the result is always rounded down EXCEPT for values less than 1, in which case it is rounded up. For example, 1.666 rounds down to 1; 0.333 rounds up to 1. For example, a level 2/2/2 Fighter / Mage / Cleric with 10 Constitution (no bonuses or penalties) has 10 HP. *The first class to level up next is the Cleric. The Hit Dice roll is a 1d8 divided by 3, which can result in 0.333, 0.666, 1, 1.333, 1.666, 2, 2.333, or 2.666. Thus, the character has a 62.5% chance of gaining 1 HP and a 37.5% chance of gaining 2 HP after the rounding is applied. (They will always gain 2 if the Max HP on Level Up option is enabled). *The next class to level up is the Fighter. The Hit Dice roll is a 1d10 divided by 3, which can result in 0.333, 0.666, 1, 1.333, 1.666, 2, 2.333, 2.666, 3, or 3.333. Thus, the character has a 50% chance of gaining 1 HP, a 30% chance of gaining 2 HP, and a 20% chance of gaining 3 HP after the rounding is applied. (They will always gain 3 if the Max HP on Level Up option is enabled). *The next class to level up is the Mage. The Hit Dice roll is a 1d4 divided by 3, which can result in 0.333, 0.666, 1, or 1.333. Thus, the character will always gain 1 HP after the rounding is applied. *Note that, eventually, all classes transition to a fixed gain per level. These are also divided by 3 and rounded, which results in a gain of 1 HP for all classes. When a character has a Constitution bonus (or penalty), this is also divided by the number of classes the character has. If the multi-class has a Fighter, the Warrior Constitution bonus is applied. However, unlike the normal Hit Dice roll, the Constitution bonus is calculated based on the total sum of class levels that the character has. For example, a level 1/1/1 Fighter / Mage / Cleric with 18 Constitution (+4 HP/level bonus, since the character is part Fighter) starts with 7 HP from the normal Hit Dice roll. The additional HP from CON is calculated by (CON Bonus ÷ Number of Classes x Total Class Level). This calculates to (4 ÷ 3 x 3) = 4, for a total starting HP of 11. *The first class to level up is the Cleric. The Hit Dice roll is calculated as above. The total class level is now (1 + 1 + 2) = 4. The additional HP from CON is calculated by (4 ÷ 3 x 4) = 5.333. This rounds down to 5, and the previous additional CON HP of 4 is subtracted so that the character gains 1 additional HP due to CON at this level. *The next class to level up is the Fighter. The Hit Dice roll is calculated as above. The total class level is now (2 + 1 + 2) = 5. The additional HP from CON is calculated by (4 ÷ 3 x 5) = 6.666. This rounds down to 6, and the previous additional CON HP of 5 is subtracted so that the character gains 1 additional HP due to CON at this level. *The next class to level up is the Mage. The Hit Dice roll is calculated as above. The total class level is now (2 + 2 + 2) = 6. The additional HP from CON is calculated by (4 ÷ 3 x 6) = 8. The previous additional CON HP of 6 is subtracted so that the character gains 2 additional HP due to CON at this level. *Note that, eventually, all classes transition to a fixed gain per level and will not receive a CON bonus. As another example, a level 7/7/7 Fighter / Mage / Thief with 10 Constitution (no bonuses or penalties) has 42 HP. If the character drinks a Potion of Fortitude, raising their CON to 18, the additional HP gain is calculated by (4 ÷ 3 x 21) = 28, resulting in a total HP of 70 for the duration of the potion. Note that there is one exception to the above formulae: the Fighter / Mage / Cleric starts at level 1 with 7 HP, even though the normal calculation results in 6. All subsequent level ups will calculate correctly. Dual-class HP Dual-Class characters will stop gaining HP once the dual begins until they reactive their first class, then they gain HP each level as the second class normally would. For example, a Wizard Slayer with 15 Constitution will gain 1d10 + 1 HP per level up. If they Dual-Class to Mage at level 7, then they will gain no HP for Mage levels 1-7. When leveling up to Mage level 8, they will gain 1d4 + 1 HP, and once they reach level 11 they will start gaining a fixed + 1 HP per level as a Mage would. Quick reference table Achievements Juggernaut BG1 Reach 150 Hit Points during Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition or Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear. Juggernaut BG2 Reach 150 Hit Points during Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. Category:Game mechanics